Many underwater lighting systems for pools, spas, and hot tubs use underwater light fixtures to provide a desired underwater lighting effect. These underwater light fixtures were typically outfitted with an incandescent light bulb. Incandescent light bulbs, however, have a number of disadvantages, such as reliability, power consumption, and limited operational life as compared to the more recent Light Emitting Diode (LED) technology. Thus, some underwater light fixtures recently being installed in underwater applications employ LEDs and previously installed incandescent light fixtures can be retrofitted with LEDs. Just as any light source does, however, LEDs emit heat during operation. Increased heat in the environment of LEDs may lead to decreased performance and operational life of the LEDs, as well as the surrounding power components. This is especially true when LEDs are used in a sealed housing that prevent direct ventilation with the surrounding environment for heat dissipation purposes, such as in underwater applications.